This invention relates to a cut-resistant stretch yarn, and fabrics and apparel made from such stretch yarns. The invention has particular application in the fabrication of protective fabrics and protective apparel, such as gloves, jackets and apparel liners. Such items may be fabricated from knitted or woven yarns, and the provision of elasticity in the yarn permits the items to be made more form-fitting and thus more comfortable. In addition, such items may be fabricated from woven fabrics formed from the yarns, and thus used in some applications rather than knitted fabrics, which inherently have a degree of stretch and conformability without regard to the yarns from which they are knitted.
Many prior art cut-resistant yarn constructions and fabrics have been proposed and are used in many occupations where sharp objects must be manually handled. Thus, meat cutters, glass and metal handlers and medical personnel often are required by employers to wear protective gloves or other garments fabricated from cut-resistant yarns.
Many such yarns have steel or other cut-resistant metal wire cores surrounded by wrappers of one or more synthetic filament yarns which are principally intended to render the yarn, comfortable enough to be practical in garment form. The steel core wire provides the vast majority of the cut-resistance to the yarn. Obviously, such yarns cannot be made elastic, since steel and all other cut-resistant metals are inherently inelastic. There is thus a need for a yarn which is both highly elastic and also has a high degree of cut-resistance.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a cut-resistant yarn which is highly elastic.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cut-resistant yarn which is highly flexible and capable of being formed into many woven and knitted fabric constructions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cut-resistant yarn which can be fabricated from a variety of elastic core materials.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cut-resistant garment which has enhanced dexterity, and will conform to the body part, such as the hand, without slipping.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a cut-resistant stretch yarn, comprising a first elastic core yarn, a first wrapper yarn spirally-wrapped around the elastic core yarn in a first twist direction, the first wrapper yarn comprising a highly cut-resistant yarn, and a second wrapper yarn spirally-wrapped around the elastic core yarn and the first wrapper yarn in a second twist direction, the second wrapper yarn comprising a highly cut-resistant yarn.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the elastic core yarn is selected from the group consisting of an elastomeric yarn, for example spandex, or neoprene or rubber.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first wrapper yarn comprises composite yarn which includes an ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene fiber having high tensile strength.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second wrapper yarn comprises composite yarn which includes an ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene fiber having high tensile strength.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first wrapper yarn and the second wrapper yarn each comprise a composite yarn which includes an ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene fiber having high tensile strength.
Preferably, the first wrapper yarn comprises composite yarn a which includes as a first component a particle-filled fiber comprising a semi-crystalline polymer containing hard particles having a Mohs Hardness Value greater than 3.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second wrapper yarn comprises a composite yarn which includes as a first component a particle-filled fiber comprising a semi-crystalline polymer containing hard particles having a Mohs Hardness Value greater then 3.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first wrapper yarn and the second wrapper yarn each comprise a composite yarn which includes as a first component a particle-filed fiber comprising a semi-crystalline polymer containing hard particles having a Mohs Hardness Value greater than 3.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, wherein the core yarn comprises a 140 denier elastomeric yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first wrapper yarn and the second wrapper yarn are at least 250 denier but not greater than 500 denier.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a third wrapper yarn resides in parallel relation to the first wrapper yarn around the core yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a fourth wrapper yarn resides in parallel relation to the second wrapper yarn around the core yarn and the first and third wrapper yarns.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the stretch yarn includes a second elastic core yarn residing in parallel relation to the first core yarn.
A further embodiment of a cut-resistant stretch yarn, comprises at least one elastic core yarn and a plurality of wrapper yarns spirally-wrapped around the at least one elastic core yarn in alternating twist directions, at least some of the plurality of wrapper yarns comprising a highly cut-resistant yarn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a cut-resistant stretch fabric is formed of yarn according to various embodiments of the invention.
Preferably, the fabric comprises knitted fabric.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the fabric is in the form of a glove.